French perfume
by Rovarandom
Summary: Affronter le Capitaine Bonnefoy et son équipage est probablement le passe-temps préféré de la nation anglaise dans ses habits de pirate. Mais à force de jouer avec le feu, on se brûle, Arthur...


_L'idée de ce court OS me trottait dans la tête alors que j'écoutais des chansons de pirate (comme « French Perfume » vu que c'est de là que vient le nom), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire un peu sur l'époque de la piraterie, donc je n'ai pas hésité !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer : **Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Les pirates se battaient depuis de nombreuses minutes sur le pont du _Jeanne d'Arc_. Voyant le navire de son rival/ami/ennemi/amant apparaître dans sa longue vue, le Captain Kirkland n'avait pas hésité un millième de seconde à donner l'assaut. Il aimait trop capturer la nation française pour ensuite la traîner dans sa cabine. D'autant plus que de tous leurs combats, il sortait majoritairement vainqueur. Il n'était pas le pirate le plus craint des sept mers pour rien, après tout.

Mais là, le capitaine n'était pas tout à fait fier de son coup. En jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il vit que les nombreux cadavres étaient surtout ceux de son équipage, et que ceux encore debout n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre leurs rangs ou ceux des prisonniers.

Il sentit le bord du pont en même temps que l'acier froid sur sa jugulaire. Francis le regardait avec un air à la fois gourmand et moqueur.

-Alors, mon très cher pirate, on se rend ? ronronna-t-il.

La nation anglaise de lui offrit qu'un rictus et d'un geste vif, dégaina son pistolet pour le pointer vers le français.

-Je ne me rendrai jamais face à toi, _froggie _! crâna-t-il.

-Ooooh ? Il semble que je vais devoir te _prendre_ par la force… si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Il s'avança de deux pas vers Arthur, et ce-dernier eut le réflexe de reculer. Mauvaise idée. En effet, son dos se courba vers l'arrière de plus en plus, et la moitié de son corps se retrouva au-dessus de l'eau, alors qu'il ne savait pas nager.

-Alors ? susurra le français à son oreille.

-Jamais ! hurla le pirate, qui donna un grand coup de pied dans le sol pour finir de faire basculer son corps vers l'arrière.

Francis fut tout d'abord trop stupéfait pour réagir. Arthur, qui nageait aussi bien qu'une pierre, venait tout de même de se jeter lui-même à l'eau. Puis, son éternelle inquiétude pour son voisin d'Outre-manche l'emporta et il se jeta presque sur le bord du navire pour scruter les flots, de peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une voix plus loin sur le pont le fit se retourner, alors qu'il commençait à enlever son manteau, affolé de ne pas voir l'anglais dans les flots sombres.

-Bien pratique ces cordages sur la coque du navire, ne trouves-tu pas très cher ?

Debout sur le bord du pont, Arthur le narguait avec un immense sourire moqueur. Le français se rua vers lui et lança son épée, bien décidé à épingler un minimum le petit blond. Ce dernier se baissa en abandonnant son habit rouge, qui fut transpercé par la lame. Le poids de ce dernier déséquilibra Francis. Le temps qu'il s'en débarrasse, Arthur s'était encore éloigné. Le français se jeta de nouveau sur lui, mais, plus vif que l'éclair, son rival avait dénoué l'une des cordes maintenant les voiles fermées, et décolla tandis que la voile blanche se dépliait majestueusement. Arthur se posa souplement, tenant toujours la corde, sur une des vergue du mat principal. Il retira son tricorne et offrit un sourire narquois à Francis.

-Que ce jour reste dans les mémoires où tu as bien failli attraper le Captain Arthur Kirkland !

Il sautait de nouveau dans le vide pour rejoindre son propre navire, à quelques mètres du navire corsaire, quand Francis, de frustration, lançait avec force son épée.

Le capitaine français n'aurait jamais imaginé que la providence guiderait son épée tant et si bien qu'elle trancherait la corde à laquelle Arthur était agrippé. C'est ainsi que le pirate un peu trop indiscipliné tomba dans l'eau en hurlant sa rage, à grands renforts d'insultes anglaises pas très jolies à entendre.

Francis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, alla repêcher l'anglais, le délesta de ses armes et lui passa les fers aux poignets avant de le pousser dans sa cabine, sans écouter un seul instant les hurlements de l'anglais.

Il donna quelques ordres, notamment celui d'ordonner au _Unicorn_ de partir voguer vers l'île la plus proche.

Arthur le retrouverait bien vite… lorsque Francis aurait fait crié à sa guise son anglais de biens des façons, pas si désagréables que ça pour le prisonnier.

* * *

_Une référence à _Pirates des Caraïbes_ s'est glissée dans cette ficlet, saurez-vous la retrouver ? :p_

_Je précise (puisque j'ai dû faire des recherches pour trouver le mot qu'une _**vergue**, c'est les espèces de machins horizontaux sur les mats, qui soutiennent les voiles et sur lesquelles les pirates adorent croiser le fer dans Pirates des Caraïbes.

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit !_


End file.
